Final Thought
by xBELLATRIXtheSTRANGEx
Summary: It' a collection of drabble type things, that I will update when ideas come to me. Probably Hermione oriented. Rated for dark themes?
1. Final Thought

**AN;** **So, this will just be a bunch of drabble type things that come to me. I can't guarantee it will be updated regularly, I can't guarantee it will even be updated. Just read and review, I'm sure you know the drill from else where :)**

Hermione was standing on the window ledge of the Astronomy tower window. Even now, she wasn't sure she had the courage to do it. Not that she'd been thinking about it long, after all, it didn't take much planning. All she had to do was tell everyone she was off to the library. She'd have until curfew to do it. By the time anyone realised she wasn't in her bed, she'd be gone.

Her lack of courage wasn't for want of reasons. Oh no, Hermione has plenty of reasons for this. The pressure of her rapidly changing relationship with Ron, the fact that no one seemed to want her for anything other than her homework, her quickly deteriorating relationship with her parents, the never ending strain of schoolwork, the ongoing gossip from her room mates; the list just seemed to go on. No, her lack of courage came from the little voice in her head, perhaps one of reason, perhaps one of insanity, that told her maybe, just maybe, someone _would_ notice her gone. That someone _would_ mourn her, once she was gone.

As she shuffled forward, so her toes overhung the edge of the window ledge, she listened for any sound that might alert her to someone noticing her absence. She heard nothing but the whisper of the wind against her dress robes. _No one cared enough to notice my leave,_ she thought, _so why would they care enough about anything?_

With that final thought, Hermione Jean Granger, stepped from the tower and plummeted to her end.


	2. Hermione's Thanks

**AN; Another Hermione drabble thingy, but a happy one this time. Just know, these aren't related at all, for example they may have different ships and certainly won't continue on from the previous one. Anyway, enjoy!**

Hermione's was stumbling along in the darkness, with no sense of direction other than following the voice that belonged to the hand that grasped hers.  
'Come on, Hermione!' the voice laughed. 'We'll never get there at this rate.'  
'It'd be a lot easier if I wasn't blindfolded.' Hermione grumbled.  
The voice merely chuckled, and the hand holding hers pulled her along at a faster pace.

Soon after the conversation (or lack thereof) the hand let go of Hemione's and she stopped.  
'Am I allowed to see now?' she complained, seconds before the blindfold was gently removed.  
Hermione couldn't help it, she gasped. What she saw amazed her.

'Did you do all this yourself?' she asked her captor, gesturing to the picnic blanket and basket.  
'Well, yeah,' they replied, 'but Ginny helped me choose the flowers.' He paused to point at the beautiful daises adorning the basket and scattered on the blanket.  
'Oh, this was so sweet of you!' Hermione trilled, amazed that he cared so much about her.

'Thank you' she said, closing the gap between them.  
'It's my way of saying thanks to you.' he replied, blushing lightly.  
'For what?' she asked coyly.  
'For all the help over the past few years, for your unwavering friendship, for-' he stumbled over his words, 'for being the most amazing girl I know.' he said softly. 'I love you, you know' he added.

'Oh Harry!' Hermione replied, throwing her arms around him and whispered 'I love you, too.'


	3. Not Yet

**AN; Since I'm at home, sick, with nothing to do but read and try to write. So, here you are, yet another drabble thing. :)  
It's both sad and happy, I guess. **

'Not yet' Harry whispered. 'Not yet.'  
Hermione held him close, saying nothing.  
'Not yet.' he repeated. 'It's too soon.'  
Hemione nodded, silently agreeing.

'Have we really ended up in a world so cruel?' he demanded.  
Still, Hermione remained silent.

'How could he do that?' he shouted suddenly, 'How could Draco just blast Ginny out of his way?' he paused.  
'I thought they had something going, and so did she. She loved him.'  
His voice faltered to a whisper. 'I thought I was doing the right thing, letting her try to reform him.'  
A single tear slid down his cheek.  
'It's too soon for her to be gone, it's just too soon,' he said softly.  
'She can't be gone, not yet.' he said, as if, in saying so, it would become true.

He turned to face Hermione.  
'Have we already lost love in this world?' he asked.  
'No,' she replied, speaking for the first time.  
She kissed him passionately, and when she pulled away, she whispered, 'Not yet.'


End file.
